One More Lie - A Divergent fan fic
by fourtris11
Summary: ' "There are 2 things you need to know about me. 1) I hate summer, and 2) Don't ask me anything about myself." I tell him. Then, without saying anything else, I turn and get to work.' I really suck at summaries, so all I'm going to say is... please try. Divergent in modern world. With a twist. Rated M, for mature themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

_In the beginning, I never thought_\- I slam my hand down on the alarm clock, stopping Jason Derulo in the middle of _The Other Side_ . I roll out of bed and walk towards my closet. On the way there, I glance at my calender. June 6. Wait, WHAT?! I back track and look again. June 6. LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! I pump my fists in the air and do a little victory door opens and I stop in quite a ridiculous pose. My brother, Caleb, stands in the doorway smirking. Clearing my throat, I put my hands down.

"Well..." I say slightly embarrassed. Caleb shakes his head, laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" I scold **(AN For those of you who thought of Doctor Who, I like you ;) )**. My phone rings and I look at the caller ID. It turns out to be my bad ass and only friend Lynn. We met in pre-school. She was always getting into trouble; and I was always getting her out.

Lynn- _Hey Six_. She calls me six because that was how old I was when I got into my first fight._  
_

Me- _what's up Lynn?_

Lynn-_ The_ sky. I roll my eyes.

Lynn- _I have a competition at the Pit, are you coming? _Lynn and I are fighters at the Dauntless Pit. I am not as advanced as her though, but I am getting there!

Me-_ Duh. I literally have no where else to be. When is it?_

Lynn- _Starts at 11:00 pm._

Me- _Okay. See you at school?_

Lynn- _5th period sharp. _I snort and hang up. Then, I remember Caleb.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Mom told me to tell you that she will be dropping us off at school. Since, you know, last day." He explains. I nod.

"Anything else?" Caleb shakes his head, then leaves. Time to get ready for hell SCHOOL! I meant school.

***Time skip to middle of 5th period***

"And that is why-" **BANG!** Mrs. Matthews, our science teacher, is cut off in the middle of her sentence by the door slamming open.

"Ms. Prevance, do you have a pass?" Mrs. Matthews asks rather sharply. Lynn snorts and hols out her hand.

"Have we met? I am Lynn Prevance. And you are?" Then, Lynn turns away and walks off to the back of the class where I am sitting. I smile. Ever so Dauntless.

**Sooooooo... what do you think? What about Jeanine Matthews? Review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMIGOSH guy's. I am soooooooooooo super duper sorry for not updating. I didn't ... know how. BUT, I figured out how. Also, I need ed to figure what is will go down in this up coming chapter. I am really sorry about spelling and grammar errors. I will _try_ hard to not do those anymore. I am also sorry that the last time you read this that the 2nd chapter was the same. I deleted it. Now for a new one. Disclaimer: I don't a single. ****Pansycaking (Not a word, but i don't give 3 craps) thing. The wonderful Veronica Roth does. Well... not so wonderful after Allegiant. ANYWAYS! Let's do this (Get. Your. Mind. Out. Of. The. GUTTER!)**

Chapter 2

BRING BRING! The bell rings, signaling the end of the school year. Everyone (but me) cheers and runs out the classroom door. I take my sugar sweet time grabbing my books and papers. I then rush to my locker.

"BOO!" A loud voice yells in my ear when I reach it. I scream and drop my books. Turning, I find Lynn doubled over with laughter while clutching her stomach. Rolling my eyes, I slap her on the back of her head. Still laughing, she helps me pick up my books. A shrill squeal comes from behind me. A very familiar squeal. I groan. Nita Parker. The most popular girl in school. I turn to find her hanging onto Four, her boyfriend. Four is captain of the football team and Nita is Head Cheerleader. If they combined their ego's, it would fill up the Universe. In tow is Christina West, Marlene Hunter, and Shauna Prevance (Lynn's sister, she isn't to bad). And the boyfriends. Will Adams (Christina's boyfriend), Uriah Pedrad (Marlene's boyfriend), and Zeke Pedrad (Shauna's boyfriend). They are super popular. The are also super asshats. Which means they hate me. Every. Single. One. I turn back to my locker, hoping they won't notice me.

"Hey Stiff!" Zeke calls out. Crap. I turn and smile sweetly.

"Yes? Do you need something?" I crack my neck and Lynn cracks her knuckles. A look of pure terror crosses his face. I grin evilly. He still remembers when Lynn and I provided the whopping of his ass. Zeke shakes his head. Good choice. I turn back to my locker.

"Thanks." I whisper to Lynn. She smiles.

"Anytime." And with that. We finish packing up my stuff and exit the building. Free at last. But the worst is yet to come.

**Ever heard of breaking bread? Well, I am the breaking page ;)**

"Please welcome, LYNN PREVANCE!" The announcer at the Pit shouts. Lynn steps up onto the stage and takes position. The announcer calls the other name, Eric. A young man steps onto the stage. I vaugely remember him. He is sadistic.

Two minutes later, Eric is pinned under Lynn. Yeah, she's that good. Lynn jumps off the stage and throws her arm around my shoulder.

As we walk home, Lynn shares a bit of interesting information.

"So yesterday I heard Four talking and he said his family needed a maid to clean their house. He also said it would be a good paying job. So what do you think?" Lynn looks at me with a certain sadness in her eyes. You see, my dad used to have a really good job with lots of money. But then he lost it. We have a car and a house and I have a phone, but we don't have a lot of money. Lynn knows this and is always trying to find jobs for me. I smile and tell her that I will get back to her about it. But as I walk in the front door of our house, I am struck to the ground.

**I Think I was going somewhere with this. I am sooo sooo soooo soooo soooo sorry about the short/bad chapter. I started then I got off track. Anyways. Review? Also, tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter because I have 0 idea what to do. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**One Week Later**

I slam my head against a wall in my room and groan. Why? Because I took the job to clean the Eaton Mansion. Not exactly the ideal job. But it _does _pay well. My door opens and Lynn steps in with a smirk and raises an eyebrow at me with my forehead pressed against the wall.

"I see your really really happy to get the job." She chuckles as I scoff. Did I already say that we _reallllllllly_ hate the popular crowd. Mainly Four. I sigh as she pulls me over to my bed. After we sit, she pulls me into a hug. I lean my head onto her shoulder and she rest her head on mine.

"When do you leave?" She murmurs.

"10 minutes."

"Good luck." She smiles and leaves. I smile to myself and go to get dressed.

**Don't mind me, I'm just a measly page break**

I arrive at the gate and look at the piece of paper in my hand, then at the house number. 4610, yep, right address **(see what I did there?)**.The name Eaton _Mansion_ doesn't lie. The house is HUGE! I press the button the intercom and wait.

"Hello?" A gruff voice says.

"Hi, I'm Tris Prior. The new... maid." I force the word "maid" out from my teeth.

"Okay. Come in." The voice says, and the gate opens. My stomach twists into a knot and I step through them. As I reach the front door, it opens. Standing there is Marcus Eaton. Mayor.

"Hello Tris. Come on in. Take your shoes off and put them on that rack." He points to a rack to my right. As I step in and take my shoes off, he closes the door behind us. I look up and almost gasp. The front hallway leads into a large room. At the front is a large white marble stair case with a deep red velvet carpet running down the middle of it.

"Tobias! Come down here! The new maid has come!" Marcus bellows. A few seconds later, Four appears at the top of the stairs. He glides down the stairs and stops in front of us.

"_Tris Prior_ is the maid?!" Four snaps.

"Is that a problem?" Marcus raises an eyebrow. Four scowls, but doesn't say anything.

"Tobias, you know the rules. Explain them to her and then she can get started. Understood? I have work to do." He looks at us. We both nod, and Marcus walks off. Not saying anything, Four leads me up the stairs. He explains to me the rules, like when I should come and what I should do.

"Anything I should know about you?" He snaps at me, finally looking at me. 2 can play this game.

"There are 2 things you should know about me. 1) I really hate summer, and 2) Don't ask me anything about myself." I tell him. Then, without saying anything else, I turn and get to work. This job is going to fun (note the sarcasm).\

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about not updating. I have been really busy and didn't know what to do for this chapter. There will be lots of Fourtris coming up, but not to fast. I will torture you all a little longer *evil smiles and laughs*. Anyways... how did you like it? I'm sorry if Lynn is OOC. So... . Please rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**2 hours later**

I grunt and and stand up, stretching my back. I finish it off with a satisfying _crack_. Smiling, I turn to walk out the door. I scream when I find Four leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" I nearly scream at him. His annoying smirk is plastered on his face.

"About five minutes." He chuckles. I growl and stalk out of the bathroom.

"Where is Mr. Eaton?" I ask, ready to go.

"Right here. And please call me Marcus. Mr. Eaton makes me feel so old." I turn, finding Mr. Eaton - Marcus - standing right behind me. I jump a little, not having heard him come up behind me.

"I am all done for today. I hope my work satisfied your needs. You have my number, so call me when you have your final answer." I try to sound at least a little professional. I may have just come off as desperate. Oops. Marcus thanks me and tells me he will call me with his answer. When I walk out the front door, I release a breath and feel the anxiousness of trying to impress Marcus leave my shoulders.

**Page Break**

**Please Proceed With Caution**

"SO?!" Lynn yells at me through the phone when I call her. I wince.

"Hello to you to." I say meekly.

"Hello Tris. What happened? Did you get the job? Did you kick Four in his ass? Did you-"

"Hold up. I don't know if I got the job and I did not kick Four in his ass. Calm down and I _might_ tell you what happened. _Might_." I say. to people who aren't super close to Lynn, she is terrifying. To me, she is the kindest person around. I lay back on my bed, the frame groaning under me. My whole body aches. And it's not just from the work.

"Tris? What's wrong?" I hear lynns worried voice clearly.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You whimpered over the speaker. Are you all right?" I can practically hear her frowning. I am silent.

"Oh my gosh. Tris! I-" Lynn chokes up, like she is about to cry.

"I am so sorry. When did it last happen?"

"Just before I called you. I bled a little. Not much though." I whisper.

"Listen, I have to go. But I promise I will call you ASAP. Cool?" Lynn asks.

"Cool." I say, then hang up. I stay on my back for a couple of minutes. The quiet is a nice change. But it is cut short by a loud yell.

"Girl, get down here RIGHT NOW!" I wince. Timidly, I creep down the stairs. I see my father standing in the middle of the kitchen with a belt in his hand. Uh oh. He beckons me forward. When I reach him, he raises his hand, brings it down, and everything goes black.

**Eh Hem. Hi. *winces and hides behind a pillar nearby* well... Let me first say. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. Really tho... . Let me tell you why. School, History Day, Regionals for Swimming, school, dad going to hospital, school, me getting bad news about my friend, and more school. I am really sorry. And let me just say. This chapter was so short and gross. Like, I really don't know where I went with this. Just... EW! Also, PLEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSEEEE review. I don't know how I am doing unless you review. Also, rate this. Plz? I promise I will do better on updating. I promise. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

I groan as I bend over to tie my shoes. Lynn was right. I have to get out of here. But how? I can practically hear Lynn screaming at me '_WITH MONEY!'_. I stand up, my body groaning in response. Of all the things I would like to do right now, going to clean up the Eaton Mansion is not one of them. Lying on my bed while eating ice cream sounds good though.

"Where are you going?" a rough voice says from behind me. Caleb, my older brother.

"To my job. Where else?" I snap. He glares at me. Uh oh. That was probably not the best thing to say.

"Do not sass me little girl. You have no idea what a bad morning I have had. And I need someone to take it out on." He starts to walk towards me. I flinch as he raise his hand. But just before he brings his hand down, the doorbell rings.

"Who is it?" I squeak.

"It's Lynn." I hear her say. I let out a breath. My savior.

"What's up?" I shout.

"I am here to take you to Four's! Duh!" She says, sounding urgent. She has a car?! Since WHEN?!

"Kay, I'm coming." I say, and walk to the door. I open it and Lynn outs breath. I think it was of relief. When we shut the door behind us, I turn to Lynn.

"But you don't have a car!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, and we are taking the bus. But I got a sense that you might need help this morning, so I came!" She look glances at me.

"You have really good timing to. Caleb was about to hit me." I sigh.

"That little-"

"Lynn! Calm down. His hits don't hurt as much. I would have been fine." I say. I hope she drops it, but because she is Lynn, she won't. And she doesn't.

"Tris, you are abused. You are hit. By your FAMILY! You are not fine! And you won't be until you get out of there! And I am trying to help you get out! I find you jobs so you can get enough money to get out. I have offered you the option of living at my house, but you refuse. Please stop trying to be brave all the time. Just please let me and Shauna help you! Please!" She begs me. I sigh. Finally, after four **(A.N. Hehehe four!)** years of her begging, crying, and yelling, I cave.

"Fine!" I will let you help me. But only for a month or two!" I sigh. If you hadn't noticed, I do that a lot.

"Really?!" Lynn asks. I nod slowly. What am I getting us into?

**Hello, my name is PAGE BREAK**

Before I am even in the mansion, I hear yelling.

"Did you tell her?!" I hear Marcus yell.

"No! I don't like or trust Tris Prior!" I hear yell. Well that's just plain rude. But I do get where he is coming from.

"I don't believe you!" Marcus.

"Dad! She has to be here in five minutes! Do it after she leaves!" Four screams. Do it? And then I get. Four is abused. Just like me. Are me and Four similar? '_No, not possible. He is a mean and rude and stupid and hot and sexy- WAIT, WHAT?! Who said that?'_ I think to myself. Before any more yelling commences, I buzz in.

"Hello?" Marcus says.

"Tris here. Am I to early? I can wait." I say timidly. I have a feeling that he would not appreciate it if I mentioned that I heard the yelling. I can hear Marcus's breath hitch.

"No, it's alright, come on in." He says and the gate opens. I am met at the door by Four. He scowls at me but lets me in anyway.

"How are you today? Did you have a good morning?" Marcus asks politely. I smile.

"I had a wonderful morning! How about you? How was your morning?" I was brought up to be a polite woman even though my dad wasn't so polite while teaching me. Marcus visibly pales.

"I have better mornings. I have not been feeling well." He puts his hand on his stomach. Liar.

"Oh! Well I have everything down here, so you don't have to worry. Please feel better." I smile, slip off my shoes, and go to the kitchen to see what I will be doing today.

"Tris! You came!" I hear Lynn squeal. Wait, squeal? What has gotten into this girl? Geez.

"Well I wasn't going to stay at my old house. And even if I did, you would drag me out of there by my hair. I got all of my stuff. Where should I put all of it?" I gesture to my two bags. She grins. After showing me to my room, we go on a Harry Potter movie marathon. Maybe my life won't be so bad after all.

**Hey! How are y'all? Sorry I have updated in a while! School, family, school, and more school. How did you like the chapter? A bit short? Please review and rate (or is it rate and review, I can't ever get it right). How am I doing? When do want me to introduce the gang more? Want Fourtris fluff. And I am sorry that Lynn is a little OOC. Till next time, my sweet fangirls and fanboys!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Holds out white flag* I surrender! Please don't kill me! Please! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I feel absolutely horrid! I am so very sorry! It was like school, hospital, school, friends, school, school, play, school, depression, school, self harm, school. Fun shit like that! But I haven't forgotten about this fanfic! May I just say thank you to all the all the amazing people who left me such sweet comments! It has also come to my attention that I haven't done a disclaimer yet. Uriah, want to help?**

**Uriah: Hells ya!**

**Me: Let's do this thang!**

**Uriah: Fourtris11 does not own Divergent...**

**Me: Or any of the characters! Ms. I-will-rip-your-heart-out-with-the-end-of-Allegiant-and-not-respond-to-your-letters Roth does. I'm not salty.**

**Uriah: You're forgetting something!**

**Me: Uriah, we've gone through this before, I will NOT say it!**

**Uriah: Say it ... you know you want to!**

**Me: No URIAH- Uriah is a sexy beast. Dammit Uriah!**

**End Disclaimer. Heh, let's get on with the fanfic!**

Chapter 6

Tris POV

I open my eyes to a white light and faint whispers.

"Is she waking up?"

"I can't tell!"

"Did mom make food for when she gets home?"

"No, I did."

"Better than if I would have had to." I recognise the soft but stern as Lynn's. The more feminine one is Shauna's. I let out a small groan.

"Tris? Tris! Shauna, she's waking up!"

"Yes Lynn, I can see that. Tris, you feeling better?"

"What happened to me?" I groan.

"You passed out when we were eating dinner. Turned out be loss of blood. Gave it quite a scare to be honest. We are currently in the hospital. Lynn explained why you had loss of blood. I wish you would've come to us sooner." Shauna explains.

"I thought you would have said no and stopped your mom. Because what I did to Zeke." I sit up gingerly. She puts a gentle hand on my arm.

"I never would have said no and stopped mom. You are going through to much for me to have said no. And just between us, Zeke kind of deserved it." She chuckles. I smile and so does Lynn.

"When do I get to leave this hell hole?" I ask sourly. Shauna smirks.

"After Doctor Cage talks to you. Speaking of," Lynn says as someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" Shauna calls. The door opens and in comes a middle age man, about 40, with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Beatrice, you're awake. I'm Doctor Cage. How you feelin'?" He asks kindly.

"A little groggy. Can you call me Tris?" I ask.

"Sure. It is expected for you to feel a little groggy. The meds will take a little while to wear off. Tris, when the nurses were checking you out for what was wrong, they found cuts and bruises everywhere. Will you tell me why?" He gives me a small, sad smile. Lynn, Shauna, and I exchange a look. It's time for the truth to come out.

"I suffer from abuse at home. It has been going on since my dad lost his job. My mom is rarely home and brother beats me like my father does. it hasn't hurt me to much, and I just really want to get out of the hospital I probably haven't even been here that long." The words come spilling out of my mouth before I can stop them. Doctor Cage looks at me with a frown on his face.

"Tris, do you know how long you have been here?" He asks, his voice laced with concern. I shake my head.

"You have been here for a week." He says. I gasp. O_ne week? No, that can't be right. Can it? Did my father and brother really do a lot of damage? _Doctor Cage seems to read my mind.

"You had a slight bit of internal bleeding, a broken rib, and a sprained ankle. We had to keep you under, or else you might have put the healing off. Tris, I am so sorry. I would advise you to not get hit or kicked for a little while." A soft smile finds it's way to his face. That means no fighting. I suppress a groan. I live to fight, to feel the sting in my knuckles because I didn't wrap my knuckles the night before. Or the ache in my core because I had worked out one to many hours. Or the kindness in Tori, my trainer's, face when I won a match. I nod.

"Here are some pain meds you can take if it gets too uncomfortable. And here are the release forms. Fills these out and you are free to go!" He smiles, hands me the forms and the pills, ands turns to leave.

"If you need anything or have any questions, Ms. Prevance has my email." He says over his shoulder, and shuts the door behind him.

"Ready to get out of here?" Lynn asks. I nod, oh so very willing.

**Zeh Page Break**

I press the intercom button and wait for someone to answer. Shauna told me that she had explained to Marcus that I had been kicked in the rib by one of Lynn's friends and I had broken one of my ribs. A little lie to cover up a large disaster. Oh well.

"Hello?" Marcus answers.

"It's Tris!" I squeak out.

"Oh, Tris! Come on in!" His voice sounds overly cheery. I wince, but enter anyways. When I get to the open door, Marcus ushers me in with a too-wide smile.

"We heard what happened! Are you quite all right?" He asks quickly.

"Yes, I am very alright! I can still do all the work." Marcus chuckles.

"That's good, that's good. Well, I'll be off then. I take it you have everything under control?" I nod and watch him leave. Just as the door closes, Four starts to descend the stairs, like an annoying king. When he reaches the bottom, he stands in front of me. I stare into his deep, gorgeous blue eyes. '_Snap out of it, Tris_' I mentally scold myself.

"Are you alright?" he says in a deep, husky voice. I ignore the heat pooling at the bottom of my stomach and raise an eyebrow. He clears his throat.

"I just want to know that you will be able to do _all_ the work." He clarifies. I snort.

"Nice of you to ask. And yes, I'm fine." I say, the words dripping in sarcasm. He scoffs.

"Good. I'm going out, so I trust you don't break or steal anything." He turns to leave and I stick my tongue out at his back. When the door shuts, I slump against the wall. With both Eaton's out of the house, it feels like a large weight has been lifted off my chest. I get to work and loose myself in the ache in my side.

**Heeeeyyyyy. So, what do ya'll think? What about the way Tris feels about Four? i would feel that way to if sexiness in human form was talking to me. Anyways, review please? Comment?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Please please please don't kill me. I have been SUPER busy. Anywho, this chapter will be in Four's POV since one of you little fandom members asked. Also, one of you told me that you think Four isn't very nice. He isn't. I will fix that when the plot calls for it, but it might take a bit. He needs to be a big asshat now so that you can see the change. I love you all and apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors...  
I do not own Divergent...**

Four POV

"Hey Four! Get your ass over here and help us! You will not get any drinks if you stay there like an idiot!" Lovely. Zeke. I growl and stomp over there. It's immature, so what?  
"What is it, asshole?" I snipe.  
"Whoa there! We need you to help load these cases of beer into the trunk. You up for it?" I roll my eyes and begin to load them in. When we finish loading, Nita comes over and slings herself on me.  
"Oh Four! You were so hot while you were loading in the beers!" I kiss her to shut her up. It soon goes into an all out make out session.  
"Four!" A harsh voice calls out to me. I look up to find Shauna glaring at me. If looks could kill I would be pushing up daises.  
"Yes?" She glares harder for a second, then turns and begins to scream in Czech.  
"Jsi tak hloupý! Dobrota! Jak nemůžeš říct, kdy vám někdo líbí ?!" **("You are so stupid! Goodness! Do you not know when someone likes you?" I choose Czech because my friend Lily told me so) **Marlene looks at her questioningly.  
"Kdo ho má rád? Šest?" **("Who likes him? Six?") **Marlene asks.  
"Jo, ona dělá. Bude to přiznat ačkoli." **("Yeah, she does. She won't admit it though.")** Marlene nods and turns back to Uriah. We look at them like they are crazy. But who knows? I am about to kiss Nita again when Uriah calls me over. Damn him.  
"What?" I ask when I reach him.  
"I don't know. I just don't like Nita. She's kind of a-"  
"OMG! Shauna! What the hell are you wearing? A potato sack?" A cackle come from across the court yard. Zeke whips around faster than light.  
"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way! Come over here and fight me bitch! Fight me!" Zeke screams.  
"Baby, no need to start a fight." Shauna trails a hand down his chest.  
"No having sex in the parking lot, pansycakes!" Uriah yells and begins to run. Shauna huffs but doesn't protest further.  
"Let's go to Four's house and get drunk!" Lauren calls and she gets loud approval.

**Page Break**

We run into the house, laughing and yelling.  
"Alright! Go out to the pool and I will meet you guys there!" I order and Zeke salutes. I roll my eyes and dismiss them. Turning to go to my room and put on my board shorts, I run into Tris. Literally.  
"Agh!" She yells an we both tumble onto the floor. Rubbing my head, I look up to find her glaring at me icy blue/gray eyes. I seem to have angered quite a few people today.  
"Watch it Four!"  
"Excuse you, but I live here. I can just throw your skinny ass out. Go run back to daddy and ask him to help you!"  
"Fuck you! You are such a bastard! You don't know anything about my shit of a family!" She shoves me back.  
"This is my house! Why are you being such a bitch?"  
"Because I am stuck cleaning a house for a guy who is stuck up and has friends that have bullied my whole damn life! And who is dating a slut who constantly hurts me! And I only accepted the job so I could get away from my home, where it's even worse! So screw you! I'm done here for the day. Tell your dad to mail the check." She storms off, obviously pissed. Her words stay with me though. She wants to get away from her home? Before I know what's happening, I begin to run after her.  
"Tris? Tris! Tris!" I start to yell.  
"Hey Four! Four? Where are you going?" Zeke yells after me.  
"I...I have to go! Be right back!" And I run. When I get out of the house, I see she is already out of the gate. I run after her, though she is quite fast. After 10 minutes of running, I watch her slip into a small house. I stop behind some bushes, and listen.  
"I'm back dad."  
"Where the fuck were you bitch? I have been looking you for 2 weeks!" Someone is yelling. Sounds like...Andrew Prior? My dads coworker Andrew Prior? A loud sound drags me from my thoughts, and a muffled scream makes my blood go cold. Seven loud sounds follow soon after. Then a scream.  
"Dad! Please no! Please don't! Please stop!"  
"Shut the fuck up slut!" You know you like it! Ugh yes! Yes! Keep resisting! You know I like it like that! Ugh yes! Yes! YES!" Oh my god. Her dad raped her.  
"Now get the fuck out of my sight, dirty slut."  
"Yes dad." A door is swung open and a sobbing Tris runs out. She runs and I follow her again. We go into some woods and she falls against a tree, crying like she is dying.  
"How long have you been living through that?" I ask quietly. She doesn't look up.  
"Why did you follow me?"  
"Because your words surprised me." I sit next to her and we stay quiet for a long time.  
"It has been happening since I was born. When I was 10, he shoved his dick into me, and then tied me up and beat me until he passed out. I cried for days. Then when I was 13, he took me up to a cabin and fucked me 3 weeks straight. And he told me that I liked it. When we got back, my brother did the same thing and I did actually like. I then slashed me wrists, like I had been doing for the past 7 years of my life. And every night since then either my brother, my dad, or both fucked me and then beat me." I stay silent for a minute.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because your dad hits you as well." I look at her with surprise and she scoffs.  
"I'm not dumb Four, I see the way you stay away from him. And victims can spot each other. You just have to care." She laughs grimly. We go back into silence.  
"When I was 6, Marcus beat me so beat me so bad I couldn't stand for days after."  
"You call him Marcus?"  
"You call him dad?"  
"It beats daddy, which he tells me to call him while he is fucking the shit out of me." Then she does something I would have expected her to do. She kisses me on the cheek.  
"I'm sorry what I said to you. I have been living with Lynn but I know dad and Caleb won't stop coming after me. Just in minor ways though."  
"Lets get ice cream. I want to get to know you better." She looks at me for a second, then smiles. Not a guarded or sarcastic smile, a real and beautiful smile. It is beautiful on her.  
"Alright." And we get up and do exactly that.


End file.
